Guides/Money Making
Still in progress. Note: this is NOT crafter leveling guide Updated for v3.02 Tuvale Forest There are 2 ways for money making, one is more suited at early/mid stages of T1, while another for mid/late stages: 1): wild boar/grass spider/tuvale viper and craft the following at the same time: *Venom's Knife or Boar Sword *Hogger's Bracers or Enchanted Helm *Spider Staff *Ranger Boots Pros: high exp per min, fast earrings, you don't need pots Cons: lowest GPS, can lead to inventory issues in early stages of T1, you need to gather lot of base mats before Note: you don't need hempen treads. 2) goblin chieftain, goblin enchanter, treant, golem *Chieftain's Longsword or Goblin Sword/Hatchet *Goblin Great Helm *Goblin Mystic Staff *Goblin Robe or Siru's Hat Pros: higher GPS, you don't need to gather base ingeridients before. Cons: lower exp/min, you may need pots for goblins. or 2) one hero farming golem and treant alternately, 2x maexna, chieftain *Chieftain's Longsword or Goblin Sword/Hatchet *Goblin Great Helm *Maexna's Mystic Wand *Spider Robe Yarsol Cove Early rotation (considering you have 4 heroes at level 11+) : 1)coral giant/water willow/sand lizard/murlok priest ''' *Lizard Hatchet/Sword *Lizard Greaves *Murlok Mystic Wand *Murlok Hat Mid rotation (same condition as in previous case): 2) '''one hero farming golem, then treant, then golem etc., sand lizard, murlok spearman, murlok priest *Lizard Hatchet/Water Spellsword *Warleader's Gauntlets/Lizard Greaves *Murlok Mystic Stave/Tidecaller's Wand *Leaping Boots/Lizard Hood 3) Late rotation (considering you have 5 heroes at level 11+): one hero farming golem then treant then golem etc., basamus, (with 2 heroes), murlok highpriest, murlok spearman *Lizard Hatchet into Prime Battleaxe/Lizard Sword into Basamus' Sword/Water Spellsword *Warleader's Gauntlets/Murlok Chainmail/Lizard Greaves (if you are out of murlok scales) *Priest's Staff/Murlok Mystic Stave/Lizard Cudgel *Priest's Hat/Lizard Tunic/Lizard Hood (if you are out of scales) Items you should avoid: *Heavy Bracers/Greaves (they are less profitable than lizard counterparts and require a scale) *Demolisher's Mace (requires 2 rare mats: less profitable than prime battleaxe) *Assault Helm (large scale consumption) Aldur Highlands With decent T3 stuff on 3/4 heroes you should be able to defeat all T2 epic bosses. Equip support/tanks with Thief knives with +6/7 luck to maximize drops. Note that quest timers will be high (~26 minutes at S rank) and you will need at least 4 heros to defeat them, so either wait for decent T4 stuff coming online, or choose skillset and heros wisely. T3 has the worst XP/min of all tiers, but is superior when it comes to GPS than T2. You may also try crafting Earthen Spellswords (gather ingots, ores and crystals before), but you will need to find a balance between these crystals you want to spend on other gear and those you tant to sacrifice for money. early rotation (with 5 heroes at lvl +21)(not recomended) highland titan, aldur guardian, aldur ram, highland tunneler, gnoll hunter (optional) Ram Knife into Ceros' Knife (dont craft Ceros' if you want to craft Orous spear) Ram Helm Worm Stave/Terros' Wand (dont craft Terros' if you want to craft Orous spear) Worm Hood mid rotation (6 heroes at lvl 21+) one hero farming golem and treant alternately, 3x gnoll overlord, gnoll hunter, gnoll shaman Overlord's Battleaxe Gnoll Sabatons Overlord's Cudgel, or Overlord's Cudgel and Overlord's Pole into Champion's Maul Gnoll Mitts late rotation (6 heroes at 21+) (gather lot of base mats before) 3x overlord, 3x ares Overlord's Battleaxe/Orous' Spear (gather Terros' fangs, Ceros' Horns and worm fangs before or remove one hero from any quest and put them to farm Ram and Tunneler) Ares' Bracers/Gnoll Sabatons Overlord's Cudgel/Ram Stave/Orous' Pole Ares' Gloves Vulkrum Badlands With at least 5 heros at 40lvl and decent T4 stuff on them you should be able to kill every weekly boss Early rotation (6 heros at 31+lvl)(not recommended) golem, treant, 2x scorpion, 2x beast Beast Hatchet Scorpion Platemail Scorpion Cudgel Beast Tunic Mid rotation (7 heros at 31+ lvl) golem, treant, scorpion, split rest between undead warrior and undead mage Undead Axe Undead Bracers/Scorpion Platemail Scorpion Cudgel Undead Crakows Late Rotation (8 heros at 31+ lvl) treant, 4x lich king, 3x antares ' Soul Reaper Scorpion Platemail Death Singer/Antares' Crusher Undead Crakows Endgame rotation (10 heroes at 31+ lvl) (multiply quests if posssible) '''3x lich king, 2x antares, 1x mage, 2x warrior, golem, treant, ' Soul Reaper (see General Tips) Undead Chainmail/Scorpion Platemail Death Singer/Serket's Maul (see General Tips) Altor's Sandals T5 and T6 are not as profitable as T4 (see calculations for endgame strategies) Other Ways Neptune's Trident - with prefix/suffix can be sold up to 78k. It is best to craft multiple of these weapons, so farm T2 bosses as many as you can to gather Genbu's Jewels, Kraken's Tentacles and both Leviathan mats. Remember that customers do not buy items classified as tridents (on iOS). Blazing Falchion - best GPH weapon, but it's T4/5 crystal sink. Since T5 crystals will be more an issue as you need more of them, multiply quests for T5 gathering, buy crystals from customers, Pheonix has an additional slot for one, also weekly bosses. Don't forget about speed & luck gear too. Maps - the following maps provide large amount of GPH for relatively low effort (Goblin's Feast gives 40k GPH): Goblin's Feast, Murlok Revenge, Gnoll Vendetta, Hard Aldur/Vulkrum Maps prices have been heavily nerfed in 2.971 to that point crafting them for money isnt worth it anymore - though Gnoll Vendetta w/ prefix and suffix can be sold up to 22k, making 10k profit. Although P0 maps arent really suitable for money printer, P1 maps surely are (probably an oversight which will be fixed next patch(?)), other option is to stack luck and speed on 3x6 parties and farm goblin feast map. Combined essence gained from one of these can be worth up to 50k gold. Cheesy maps like Goblin Feast or Goons of Evil also work wonders (add suffix AND prefix before), so abuse them while you still can :) Another option: put to work all 4 crafters to craft 4 Azuros items (Frostmourne, Frozen Heart, Vajra, Eternal Frost) right before you go to sleep. Wake up, add suffix to each of them and collect tons of gold. Bonus points if these items are P1/P2. Calculations for lategame strategies By lategame I understand that you have enchanter at at least 35lvl - following prices apply to items with prefix or/and suffix - you will need one of them to have your item cost increased. Halve the timers if you are crafting while speed event is online. Note timers will be correct for game v2.59 or higher, where crafting is 17% faster. All calculations of items below 50lvl are for S-rank, Blazing Falchion - A rank, Eternal Frost & Athos' Axe - B-rank. This does not include money/timers needed for questing and overall material prices since their values may be different, so true GPS value will be lower. Timers/cost of enchanting has been also neglected because it's possible to roll a bonus with 40%/25% rate (only applies to items below 50lvl). Also consider number of crafters required to craft an item. Profit is shown in gold per hour - the bigger, the better. Divide GPH profit by 1,5 for legendary items with no prefix or suffix. Items other than legendary have their price with prefix or suffix and with prefix and suffix. Multiply sell cost by 2x for P1 items, or by 3x for P2 items. '''Orous' Spear Number of crafters needed: 2 (Blacksmith, Woodworker) Max price: 32500 (Edacki) Item cost: 4090 Raw profit: 28410 Total blacksmith worktime: 1h 47min 45s Total woodworker worktime: 53m 45s Total worktime: 2h 41m 30s True GPH profit: 10557 (15819) For quick comparision, Orous' Pole -''' if RNG won't let you drop an Ares' horn :p Total worktime: 53m 45s Max price: 10100 (?) ( or 13500 with both prefix and suffix) Item cost: 1835 Raw profit: 8265 (11665) '''True GPH profit: 9230 (13028) Champion's Maul Max price: 24500 Item cost: 2435 Raw profit: 22065 Total worktime: 1h 45m 45s True GPH profit: 12519 Death Singer/Soul Reaper (see General Tips) Max price: 18000 Item cost: 1800 Raw profit: 16200 Total worktime: 1h 42m 30s True GPH profit: 9483 Necro Spellsword Max price: 13700 (18200) Item cost: 985 Raw profit: 12715 (17015) Total worktime: 50m 45s True GPH profit: 15032 (20116) Blazing Falchion ''' Max price: 43500 Item cost: 1785 Raw profit: 41715 Total worktime: 2h 6m '''True GPH profit: 20753 Athos' Axe Max price: 56000 (Edacki) Item cost: 8300 Raw profit: 47700 Total worktime: 4h 03min True GPH profit: 11778 Laevateinn Max price: 55000 Item cost: 5000 Raw profit: 50000 Total worktime: 4h 44m True GPH profit: 10563 Nemesis (Apocalypse) Max price: 46000 (Sweyn) (Louthi) Item cost: 4400 Raw profit: 41600 Total worktime: 3h 51m 15s True GPH profit: 11940 Neptune's Trident Max price: 78k (Louthi, if very lucky tho - otherwise 75k) Item cost: 5740 Raw profit: 72620 Total worktime: 6h 44m 15s (3h 34m - crafttime of 3 swords into 3 tridents and 3 poles into 3 scepters can be neglected) True GPH profit: 10778 (17080) Serket's Maul Max price: 19500 Item cost: 2730 Raw profit: 16770 Total worktime: 2h 17m 15s True GPH profit: 7331 Twilight Max price: 43000 Item cost: 3525 Raw profit: 39475 Total worktime: 3h 19min True GPH profit: 11902 armors aren't as profitable, but let's take a look: Note: This will contain only prices without any bonuses and with 1 because its not profitable to enchant it just to increase its price since enchanting cost may be bigger than bonus money; also, time needed for enchant Dragon Platemail Max price: 3500 (4700) Item cost: 1600 Raw profit: 1900 (3100) Total worktime: 37min True GPH profit: 3081 (5029) Scorpion Platemail Max price: 1450 (1900) Item cost: 550 Raw profit: 900 (1350) Total worktime: 13m 30s True GPH profit: 4000 (6000) Scorpinox's Bracers Max price: 3200 (3900) Item cost: 525 Raw profit: 2675 (3375) Total worktime: 27min True GPH profit: 5944 (7500) Gigas Platemail Max price: 18700 Item cost: 3800 Raw profit: 14900 Total worktime: 3h 59min (B rank) True GPH profit: 9030 Frozen Heart/Eternal Frost Max price: 155000 (?) Item cost: 17400 Raw profit: 137600 Total worktime: 11h 39min True GPH profit: 11811 General -Prioritize weekly stuff crafting before everything else. -Keep all crafters busy at the same time, that'll maximize progress. -Weekly boss and boss items bring most GPM. -Aganist weekly bosses, speed & luck are very valuable bonuses. If you roll swift/quick/fortunate/lucky prefix on crafting an item, keep it instead of selling, even if it is item like darksteel sabatons. You can always equip it on your weakest or support hero like Bard or Paladin. Thief's Knife, Seastone Pendant, Tidehunter's Pendant, Goblin Pendant and Stalker's Necklace also help a lot. -Always sell your high value items to customers. Note that some customers will give you more money for specific item than others. For example, Sweyn will offer best deal for mystic wands, while Edacki gives most cash for axes. Remember about ripping them off (selling them items for highest price). -Buying low and selling high is not an efficient way to make money, so is farming potions. -Crafting enchantments and jeweller stuff (with exception of Basamus' Ring and weekly jewelery) brings negative GPM -Adding a suffix to high-priced weapon can increase its value significantly. -If you roll Necro Stave/Axe with prefix AND suffix, sell them instead of evolving. Category:Guides